Liebe liegt in der Luft
"Liebe liegt in der Luft" (Originaltitel: "Love Is in the Air") ist die 14.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 13.09.2005 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 13.02.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Lynette bekommt einen angeblich selbstgemachten Blumentopf von ihren Kindern geschenkt. Stolz stellt sie ihn auf ihre Veranda. Am nächsten Tag sieht sie, wie ihre Nachbarin, Mrs. McClusky, den Blumentopf an sich nimmt und zurück zu ihrem Haus trägt. Lynette stellt sie natürlich sofort zur Rede, warum sie den Topf stiehlt und Mrs. McClusky erwidert, dass Lynette's Jungs den Blumentopf von ihr gestohlen hätten. Der Valentinstag steht vor der Tür. Während die Männer der Wisteria Lane sich Gedanken machen, wie sie ihren Frauen eine Freude machen können, unterhalten sich die Frauen über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Susan hat ihren Freundinnen anscheinend erzählt, dass – laut Paul – Zach Dana umgebracht hat. Bree ist sich sicher, dass es ein Unfall gewesen sein muss und Susan stimmt dem auch zu, meint aber, dass egal was passiert ist, Zach sich ziemlich eigenartig verhält. Außerdem, warum sollten die Youngs sämtliche Fotos von Dana wegwerfen, aber die Babydecke nicht? Ausserdem wissen sie ja immernoch nicht, warum Mary Alice sich als Angela in der Therapie bezeichnet hatte. Mrs. Tilman bringt Paul derweil den Blumenstrauß, den er vor einiger Zeit für seine Frau als Valentinstagsgeschenk bestellt hatte. Paul erklärt ihr, dass Mary Alice seine Frau war und vor kurzem verstorben ist. Felicia drückt ihm ihr Beileid aus, als sie plötzlich ein Foto von Zach und Mary Alice am Kühlschrank entdeckt. Felicia erkennt in Mary Alice eine Mitarbeiterin, mit der sie vor ca. 15 Jahren in Utah zusammengearbeitet hatte. Paul stellt sich vor das Bild und meint,dass sie sich irren muss, da seine Frau hat niemals in Utah gearbeitet hat. Gabrielle feuert derweil ihre Putzfrau Yao Lin, während Mike Susan als Valentinstagsdate ins "Le Petit Fleur" einlädt. Lynette sucht unterdessen ihre drei Söhne, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Diese haben sich hinter dem Haus versteckt, wo sie von Mike und Susan schließlich gefunden werden. Mike fragt, wovor sie sich verstecken und sie antworten, dass ihre Mutter ihnen den Hintern versohlen will, weil sie böse gewesen sind. Mike erzählt ihnen, dass, wenn sie sich weiter verstecken, ihre Mutter nur noch böser auf sie wird. Susan beobachtet Mike lächelnd. Dies überzeugt die Jungs anscheinend und Mike trägt sie Huckepack zu Lynette's Haus. Susan meint, dass Mike gut mit Kindern umgehen könnte und Mike erwidert lächelnd, dass er es kaum erwarten kann eigene Kinder zu haben. Vor Schreck stolpert Susan und stürzt zu Boden. Bei Lynette. Die Jungs sehen zu wie ihre Mutter allerhand Geräte vor ihnen ausbreitet, mit denen sie ihren Hintern versohlt bekommen sollten. Sie versuchen Lynette zu überzeugen, dies nicht zu tun aber Lynette entgegnet, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat, weil dies nun mal die gerechte Strafe für Diebe und Lügner sei. Es sei denn, sie würden sich bei Mrs. McClusky entschuldigen und versprechen, nicht wieder zu stehlen. Die Jungs sehen ihre Chance gekommen und schreiben schließlich einen Entschuldigungsbrief an Mrs. McClusky. Bree ist wieder bei ihrem Therapeuten, Mr. Goldfine. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie und Rex wieder ein Paar sind, auch wenn sie ihm noch nicht verzeihen kann, was er getan hat. Sie glaubt, dass er noch immer etwas vor ihr geheim hält. Im Matratzenladen. Der Besitzer führt Gabrielle im Laden herum und zeigt ihr einige Matratzen. Als sie fragt, wo der Fotograf sie fotografieren soll entgegnet der Besitzer, dass es kein Photoshooting geben wird. Im nächsten Augenblick sehen wir Gabrielle im sexy Negligee auf einer Matratze liegen. Arme Gabrielle. Während Lynette gerade mit der Wäsche beschäftigt ist, bemerkt sie, wie Mrs. McClusky das Haus betritt und direkt in das Zimmer der Zwillinge geht, um dort nach etwas zu suchen. Verärgert stellt Lynette ihre Nachbarin zu Rede. Mrs. McClusky ist der Meinung, dass Lynette's Kinder wieder bei ihr waren und eine Wanduhr gestohlen hätten. Die beiden Frauen haben eine rege Diskussion darüber, dass Lynette ihre Kinder nicht richtig erziehen kann bis Lynette schließlich der Kragen platzt und sie den ungebetenen Gast rauswirft. Casa Van De Kamp. Bree und Rex unterhalten sich über den bevorstehenden Valentinstag. Bree fragt Rex, ob er vor hat, mit ihr am Valentinstag zu schlafen, was er bejaht. Sie drängt ihn schließlich dazu sein Geheimnis preiszugeben, damit sie auch sichergehen kann, dass er an den Stunden zu zweit auch Gefallen findet. Endlich gesteht Rex Bree dass er gerne dominiert wird. Bree fragt ihn, was in seiner Kindheit schiefgelaufen ist, dass er eine solche Perversion entwickelt hat, doch Rex erklärt ihr, dass es sich um kein Trauma handelt, sondern dass es etwas mit Vorliebe zu tun hat. Er kann nur etwas empfinden, wenn er Schmerzen leidet. Daraufhin ohrfeigt Bree ihren Mann und fragt ihn, ob es ihm gefallen hat. Sie steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer. Während Susan Julie erzählt, dass sie befürchtet Mike wolle Kinder und dass sie sich nicht bereit dazu fühlt, nocheinmal ein Kind auf zu ziehen, bricht Mike erneut in eines der Häuser in der Wisteria Lane ein, wird diesmal aber von dem Besitzer, der nicht wie geplant verreist ist, angeschossen. Er schafft es, aus dem Haus herauszukommen und fährt in seinem Wagen davon. Als nächstes sehen wir, wie Mike auf seiner Couch liegt und von einem Mann verarztet wird. Sie unterhalten sich kurz über Mike's Fortschritte, als Susan anruft. Sie will vorbeikommen, um etwas mit Mike zu bereden, aber er schafft es, sie abzuwimmeln und auf das Treffen morgen zu vertrösten. Mittlerweile hat der "Krieg" zwischen Mrs. McClusky und Lynette einen neuen Level erreicht. Mrs. McClusky fährt über die Fahrräder von Lynettes Kinder und Lynette revanchiert sich mit Eiern gegen Mrs. McClusky's Wagen. Gabrielle erleidet derweil weitere Demütigungen im Matratzenladen. Als der Besitzer sie darauf anspricht, etwas freundlicher zu den Kunden zu sein, entgegnet sie, dass dieser Job unter ihrer Würde als Model ist. Der Besitzer sieht nur eine Möglichkeit und feuert Gabrielle. Tom ruft unterdessen Lynette nach draußen und zeigt ihr das Innenleben des Spielhauses ihrer Söhne. Dort findet sich schließlich auch die Wanduhr von Mrs. McClusky. Felicia Tilmann entdeckt beim Durchblättern eines alten Fotoalbums ein Foto mit dem Dorothy Drake Rehabilitation House. Es zeigt Felicia und einige andere vom medizinischen Personal, inklusive Mary Alice Young. Gabrielle findet derweil einen neuen Job in einem Kosmetikladen, wo sie auf Yao Lin trifft, die sich gerade Lippenstift kaufen will. Yao Lin genießt die vertauschten Positionen und lässt sich von Gabrielle bedienen. Valentinstag – Abend. La Petit Fleur. Susan und Mike sind bei ihrem Date und Susan zeigt sich wieder mal von ihrer schusseligen Seite, als sie einen Kellner umstößt. Dies zeiht eine Kette von Ereignissen nach sich, die darin endet, dass Mike eine ältere Dame auffangen muss. Dabei platzt seine frische Naht und er beginnt wieder zu bluten. Trotzdem versucht er das Dinner mit Susan durch zu stehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt – die Wunde blutet immer stärker. Er entschukdigt sich bei Susan und will gehen, als er plötzlich zusammenbricht und die blutende Wunde auch für Susan ersichtlich wird. Tom überzeugt Lynette derweil, sich bei Mrs. McClusky zu entschuldigen. Nur widerwillig stimmt Lynette zu. Als Bree und Rex schlafen gehen wollen fasst Bree sich endlich ein Herz und willigt ein, Rex' Vorlieben in ihr Liebesspiel zu integrieren. Rex ist sichtlich begeistert, zeigt ihr ein paar seiner "Spielsachen" und erzählt ihr, wie das Liebesspiel von statten geht. Bree ist bereit mitzumachen, aber nur, wenn sie vorher die Handschellen kurz in die Spülmaschine stecken kann. Susan unterhält sich mit Mike im Krankenhaus. Er gibt vor, sich selbst angeschossen zu haben, was die Schwestern sichtlich amüsiert. Letztendlich bekommt Mike auch noch Besucht von der Polizei, die ihm ein paar Fragen stellen will. Lynette und ihre Jungs sind auf dem Weg zu Mrs. McClusky. Während sich die Jungs artig entschuldigen, weigert sich Lynette standhaft. Mrs. McClusky bittet die Jungs nach drinnen und unterhält sich etwas mit ihnen. Dabei kommt auch heraus, dass Mrs. McClusky einen Sohn hatte, der gestorben ist, als er zwölf Jahre alt war. Sie erzählt den Jungs, dass niemand mehr sie so lieben würde, wie ihre Mutter. Anschließend ist Lynette damit beschäftigt die gestohlenen Gegenstände wieder ihren Nachbarn auszuhändigen. Sie bringt Susan ein Armband auf dem "Martha Huber" eingraviert ist. Sie erzählt Susan, dass ihre Kinder es angeblich aus Mikes Haus gestohlen hätten. Susan ist geschockt. Zu guter Letzt: Gabrielle kommt nach Hause und wird freudig von ihrem Mann empfangen. Bree holt die Handschellen aus dem Geschirrspüler. Als Paul die Post hereinholt sieht er Felicia, die ihm lächelnd zuwinkt. Mrs. McClusky sieht sich ein Foto ihres verstorbenen Sohnes an. Und Susan sieht sich Mike's Valentinskarte an, während sie mit ungutem Gefühl zu Mikes Haus hinüberblickt. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Es ist unmöglich zu ermessen, wieviel Macht die Liebe hat. Sie kann uns durch schwierige Zeiten hindurch helfen oder uns dazu bewegen, außergewöhnliche Opfer zu bringen. Sie kann anständige Männer dazu zwingen die schlimmsten Taten zu begehen oder gewöhnliche Frauen dazu treiben nach versteckten Wahrheiten zu suchen. Und noch lange nachdem wir fort sind bleibt die Liebe bestehen - eingebrannt in unser Gedächtnis. Wir alle suchen nach Liebe - aber manche von uns, die sie gefunden haben, wünschten es wäre nie geschehen." Kategorie:Staffel 1